


La mécanique du pilote du Faucon Millenium

by Iroko_Yakuro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Gay Sex, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-16 07:00:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13631100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iroko_Yakuro/pseuds/Iroko_Yakuro
Summary: La princesse étant trop hautaine face à ses avances, Han se tourne vers l'innocent fermier





	La mécanique du pilote du Faucon Millenium

Finalement cette princesse était trop hautaine et exaspérante pour en rester mignonne, décida Han. Quelque part ça rendait le challenge plus intéressant mais il n'avait pas envie de jouer aussi fort alors qu'ils étaient en plein dans les emmerdes. C'était déjà assez d'avoir les chasseurs de primes de Jabba au cul, se rajouter l'empire n'améliorait rien. En attendant il avait accepté l'affaire alors il la mènerait jusqu'au bout pour obtenir les crédits qui lui permettrait de réduire sa dette à Jabba. Mais ça ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne pouvait pas prendre quand même un peu de bon temps.

La princesse était à présent hors course - si elle préférait embrasser Chewie plutôt que lui, qu'elle tente donc sa chance ! - il ne faisait pas dans la gérontophilie, pas plus qu'il ne prenait son pied avec des droïdes - même si ceux-ci avaient été conçus pour les services sexuels, ce qui n'était pas le cas. Ne restait plus que le jeune - et assez mignon - fermier, tout en innocence et en idéalisme. Ce genre de pousse verte avait une saveur assez appétissante, surtout si l'isolation de sa ferme - et la pruderie de ses parents pour être aussi naïf - l'avait préservé du plaisir de la chair. Après il devrait s'assurer que le vieil oncle faisait dodo quand il tenterait sa chance. Pareil pour l'enquiquineuse, et est-ce qu'il devrait débrancher les droïdes pour être sûr de ne pas être dérangé ? Il pouvait demander à Chewie de le couvrir mais ça faisait beaucoup de monde à contrôler.

Au moins appâter sa cible ne se révéla pas trop difficile, le gosse s'intéressait aux vaisseaux et était enthousiaste à en apprendre plus sur la mécanique du Faucon Millenium. Restait à trouver comment basculer son intérêt vers la mécanique de son pilote. Mais Han s'y connaissait en négociation et il mena la conversation sans trop de mal, passant de leur expérience en mécanique à celle de leur style de vie - il plaignait le gamin d'être resté coincé dans un trou perdu, sa famille lui refusant d'aller rejoindre l'école de pilotage - pour finalement parler de leur expérience avec les filles.

Au point mort pour le jeune fermier vu comme il se transforma en tomate à la mention du sujet. Han orienta son propos sur la masturbation pour évaluer le terrain d'atterrissage. Le petit le défia du regard malgré sa gêne en revendiquant une saine relation avec sa main droite - ou la gauche à l'occasion. Bien. Maintenant, quant n'était-il de la masturbation mutuelle avec un ami ? Un bredouillement révéla un carte vierge d'expérience. Plus qu'à placer une proposition, en profitant qu'il avait déjà coincé sa proie au fond d'une coursive. Luke était déjà perturbé par sa proximité, et ne put qu'acquiescer vaguement alors qu'Han était contre lui à murmurer dans son oreille.

Un hoquet de surprise échappa au jeune apprenti Jedi alors que le pilote confirmé se coulait contre lui, amorçant un va-et-vient qui éveilla leurs virilité. Han s'assura d'abord que Luke répondait positivement au frottage protégé, avant de s'aventurer à saisir ses pièces à nu. Des gémissements de plaisir accueillirent ses attentions et il eut un sourire en coin en constatant l'abandon du plus jeune. Seulement il était gourmand et si le fermier était aussi réceptif à ses avances, pourquoi ne pas tenter de retourner la terre plus avant ? Surtout avec le lubrifiant soigneusement rangé dans la poche de sa veste.

Ses mains s'aventurèrent un peu partout et il usa de ses lèvres de même, découvrant le terrain vierge avec passion et soucieux d'en tirer les meilleurs plaisirs. Avec succès. Et après avoir flatté un moment chaque carré de peau accessible malgré leurs vêtements toujours en place - il avait juste viré leurs ceintures - il décida de pousser l'exploration plus loin. Il usa de tout son corps pour continuer à stimuler sa conquête alors que ses mains disparaissaient le temps de lubrifier tous les instruments du futur forage. Il glissa ensuite ses doigts entre les fesses rebondies et tâta l'entrée. En bon vaurien, il avait un doigté qui venait à bout de n'importe quelle serrure. Luke tressaillit quand une première phalange prit possession du terrain.

\- Que...

\- Relaxe, je t'assure que passé le temps d'adaptation, c'est plus agréable que tout ce que tu as pu ressentir.

Han évita de rajouter que s'empaler sur son sabre serait bien meilleur que de s'entraîner avec celui laser du vieux mystique. Parler trop cru pouvait casser l'ambiance avec un bleu. Mieux valait ne compter que sur les caresses à l'avant-poste et les attaques aux points érogènes. Ce à quoi il se concentra, parvenant avec succès à noyer l'inquiétude du plus jeune dans le plaisir, tout en ouvrant peu à peu le chemin vers un plaisir plus grand. La découverte du point de pression facilita sa tâche et il put bientôt quadriller la zone à son aise. Satisfait de l'état de lubrification du conduit qu'il explorait, Han décida qu'il était temps de passer aux choses sérieuses. Son piston personnel était lui aussi prêt pour l'accouplement. Ses mains cessèrent son ouvrage et il fit pivoter doucement Luke pour se couler dans son dos et se présenter correctement avec le bon angle d'approche. Une poussée et la tête de son engin s'engouffra dans la zone tout juste défrichée qui trembla sous la pression.

\- C'est impossible, c'est bien trop gros...

\- T'inquiètes p'tit gars, non seulement ça va passer, mais tu en redemanderas.

Et pour faire taire les inquiétudes de l'ex-puceau, il entrepris de le pomper avec vigueur, le distrayant de l'inconfort passager et de son appréhension. Han n'était pas novice à ce petit jeu, et il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour obtenir ce qu'il voulait, à savoir un Luke détendu et gémissant qui venait de lui-même à la rencontre de son membre à chaque poussée. Qui pourrait résister à un plaisir pareil ? Le corellien usa de toute sa science pour mener son initié aux sommets du plaisir. Il aimait laisser un souvenir impérissable à ses conquêtes - et à son ego. Des spasmes agitèrent soudain le corps sous ses mains et un cri étouffé retentit alors que son pénis se retrouvait comprimé.

Un dernier aller-retour dans l'antre resserré suffit à envoyer à son tour Han en orbite, son environnement disparaissant dans un grand flou lumineux alors qu'il lâchait un grognement d'extase. Il réussit néanmoins à les maintenir à peu près debout, lourdement appuyés contre une cloison, alors que leurs muscles menaçaient de se transformer en guimauve et que leurs souffles épars résonnaient dans l'espace confiné. Finalement le corps dans ses bras sembla se redresser un peu. Le petit ne s'était pas évanoui de plaisir, il était un minimum résistant - il fallait l'être pour ne pas succomber sous sa science.

\- Ce... c'était... génial.

\- Je sais.

Parfait gentleman - quand ça l'arrangeait - Han aida Luke à se nettoyer et le coucha dans sa double couchette personnelle. Il n'allait pas le laisser seul après sa première vraie expérience sexuelle. Chewie les réveillerait avant que les autres passagers n'aient l'occasion de les surprendre. Luke se bouina contre lui alors que le sommeil commençait à l'emporter et Han eut un sourire presque tendre. Il n'était pas du genre romantique mais ça restait mignon - tant que ça restait occasionnel et pas trop collant. Et puis la chaleur corporelle était plutôt agréable pour s'endormir.

Le lendemain, ils réussirent effectivement à se glisser l'air de rien dans l'espace commun et à entamer leur petit déjeuner avant le réveil de leurs compagnons. Chewie s'en alla dormir à son tour alors que les droïdes commençaient à s'agiter. Pourquoi, on se le demandait bien, personne n'avait pas besoin d'eux pour l'instant. Le vieux Jedi s'éveilla aussi et les rejoignit à table. Après de vagues salutations et une bonne tasse de café, il se prépara des tartines et s'adressa à son apprenti Jedi.

\- J'espère que tu t'es bien reposé, Luke. J'ai un nouvel entrainement pour toi.

Luke ne put s'empêcher de rougir et Ben fronça les sourcils, avant qu'un soupçon s'allume dans ses yeux et qu'il tourne un regard accusateur vers Han. Le problème avec les jeunes hommes purs c'est qu'ils n'étaient pas doués pour dissimuler les choses. Et Han n'était pas sûr que le vieil homme n'arrive pas à lui faire regretter d'avoir touché à son protégé. Il avait peut-être considéré pendant longtemps que les Jedi étaient de vieilles légendes farfelues, mais la légende était vivante et, toute vieille qu'elle soit, elle savait encore se servir de son sabre laser. Han préférait que la lame de celui-ci ne vienne pas traîner près de son précieux service trois pièces. Espérons que Luke prenne sa défense, vu comme il en avait profité.

FIN

Au plaisir de lire vos commentaires

Iroko


End file.
